Never Lose Faith, Greg
by CSI-Slayer-Emmie
Summary: When the CSI team investigate the murder of a teenage boy, they have no idea what they are dealing with. This is a CSI,Buffy,Angel crossover. My first ever fanfic, hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 Added, I will add Chapter 3 if my story is liked.Now not in Sc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a Vegas ally behind the bellagio casion behind 3 dumpsters, Gil Grissom and his crew of CSI's are examining the crime scene of an incident where a man has been stab through the heart. Grissom inspects the body "There seems to be wooden splinters in the puncture wound." Greg chimed in with his theory "maybe it's a vampire" as Nick and Warrick began to laugh Greg grabbed Sara by the waist from behind and pretended to bite her neck. Grissom was not at all impressed by this and tells Greg to take photos of the crime scene. Nick continued the vampire joke by adding "what's the point? Vampires can't have their pictures taken." Once again the team breaks into laughter, that is everyone apart from Grissom, "It's nice to know that you all take your jobs seriously." At this point he was starting to get very annoyed. Behind a dumpster Catherine finds a babies bottle and calls Grissom over to see it. Greg decided that the vampire must be toothless this comment makes Nick and Warrick snigger, Grissom scowls at the three of them and adds "or maybe theres another victim." this puts a stop to the laughter.  
Later Back at the Lab Dr.Robins is running an altopsy on the victim as Cathrine enters."hey doc, what have you got for me?" he explained that the victim had died from a single stab wound to the left ventrical. He looked up and cathrine then added "the weird part is the weapon seems so have been made of wood." Cathrine gave a small grin and said "this makes Gregs jokes look less funny" Neither of them could understand why someone would use a wooden instrument to stab someone else. Dr.Robins concluded that it must have been a weapon of oppertunity.

Catherine leaves the morgue and joins Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Greg in the break room. She informs them of how the vic died. Sara asks "do we have an ID on the vic?" Nick hands over the file of Ryan Atwood, "his prints were on record for assisted car theft, burning down a house, among other things, His guardians are on their way." For several minuets they sat and discussed possibilities. Warrick decided that the killer must have been male because a female wouldn't have the strenght to puncture a heart with a stick. Sara and Cathrine took offence to this comment and Sara retorted "maybe it was and ex girlfriend." Warrick agreed that "dumping a chick can turn them psycho." As Greg and Nick laughed Grissoms stands up and clears his throat to shut them up. "Children please, this is a serious matter, a man is dead and all we have is a footprint and some wooden splinters." Everyone hung there heads, Just as Grissoms phone starts to ring. Detective Jim Brass has found some finger prints while clearing the scene. Grissoms sends Nick, Warrick and Cathrine to the scene to collect them. As they leave the room Grissom asks Sara to accompany him to the interview room to speak with the victims guardians, Greg gets huffy because he only gets to watch from the observation room and whispers to Sara "Grissoms pet" Sara smirks at this comment, Grissoms just looks at them both "when did my staff turn in to children?"

In the interview room Ryan's guardians are sitting down waiting whe Sara and Grissoms enter, Grissom offers a few words "I'm sorry about your son Mr and Mrs Cohen but we need to ask you a few questions." Mr Cohen stood and shook hands with Grissom "I understand Mr.Grissom, I work for the DA." Then all three were seated. Sara asked "Did Ryan have any ememies?" Mr. Cohen explained that Ryan was more of a doer than a thinker but that he would never have done anything to deserve this. Mrs. Cohen spoke while fighting back her tears "When you catch the son of a bitch who did this I hope he gets what he deserves." She started to cry hysterically. Mr. Cohen excused his wife's grief Grissom ended the interview "I understand, That's all for now, we may need to contact you again if we have more questions, Thank you for your co-operation." As the Cohens left Mr. Cohen shook Grissoms hand again and added "if there is anything we can do to help just call." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the crime scene, Nick dusts the dumpster for prints while Warrick takes photos of them. Warrick points the camera at Nick and tells him to smile. Both men laugh but Catherine isn't in the mood for jokes. Cathrine looks around the prints are collected so the three of them can head back to the lab.

Back at the lab Nick takes the prints to Jacqui who runs them through the system. She annouces "we have a match" She prints out her findings and hands them to Nick who looks at the piece of paper, gives her a smile and leaves. Nick returns the the break room to join the rest of the team. He sits down and informs them of findings "The prints we lifted from the dumpster belong to Faith Lehane, She is in the system for murder and kidnap, In Sunnydale, California and L.A. She turned her self in but after 2 years she broke out during a visit. She jumped from a 5th story window. She hasn't been seen since." Sara was confused by this "Why hand your self in just to escape?" Everyone absorbed this question, Grissom looked up from the file which he had been reading through " I think what is clear is that we are dealing with is a very dangerous woman." Sara couldn't help but taunt Warrick "see it's a woman" Warrick didn't rise to this and Grissom just glared at her.

What the CSI's don't realise is that Faith is listening to their meeting from the ceiling vents. As she listens to them talking she thinks about how buffy and the rest of her "family" back in LA will react to that fact she has screwed up again. Unable to bare disappointing them again she forms a plot to get the CSI team to listen to her version of events on her terms.Later that night as Greg is leaving the Lab he is jumped from behind, his head is slammed into the pavement and he blacks out.

He wakes up several hours later tied to a chair in a candle lit room. Faith is sitting on a ripped up sofa at the other side of the room reading a magazine, She spots that he is awake "Finally, I thought you were gonna sleep forever." Greg looks around him, he is stall very dazed "Where am I?" "An abandoned plane hanger, I set it up just for us" she said this in a sarcasticlly romantic voice. Greg still dazed and in pain from the beating to his head asks "why?" Faith grabs another chair similar to the one greg is on and places it in from of him, she sits on it and stares at him of a moment before talking "Well i overheard you and your little cop buddies talking about what a bad girl i've been and i decided to set the record straight, but you know, Greg is it? I forgot how fun being bad is, so one the way here i stopped and got a few toys"  
She reaches in to a bag that is next to her foot and pulls out a knife, she walks over to greg and slashes him across the face. A twisted grin of pleasure crosses her face. Greg flinches in pain but still manages to tell Faith that he thinks shes crazy. Faith finds this analysis of her funny "Thats what they tell me, never wanted to be bad, just got a flare for it i suppose." She slashes the other side of this face and he passes out from the shock.

Back at the Lab everyone is has turned in for there shifts apart from Greg. Nick and Warrick chat about Gregs possible whereabouts this in the lockerroom. Nick decides "maybe Greg got lucky" Warrick laughs at this before adding "yeah maybe she left him a little tied up." Sara enters and Warrick says this she opens her locker and turns to them "is that all you to ever thing about?" Nick and Warrick look at each other and in sync answer with a "yes." Catherine pokes her head around the door and tells them that Grissom wants the four of them in the break room, she looks very worried Sara asks "whats wrong?" Cathrine looks at her "It's Greg." The four of them enter the brek room and sit down Grissom is sitting down already holding what looks like a ransom note, He stands up to address his team "A letter was delivered to the crime lab addressed to myself with photos attatched." Grissoms motioned them to look at the photos speard of on the table, each showed Greg tired up and looking in very brutal shape, covered in his own bloob. After the team had looked over the photos each were very stunned and upset. Grissom motioned them all to be seated again, he read the note out loud to them "Mr.Grissom, I have one of your team members, he's alive for now, but that could change unless all evidence connecting me to the murder is destroyed. Signed You Know" Grissom gave everyone a moment to absorbe this information. Sara decided that this situation needed to be kept from the press but Grissom disagreed "I think we should contact reporters. Attention seems to scare this girl." Cathrine stood up and left to make a call the the press. Everyone else remained in their seats, all fearing for gregs life.

Mean while in LA...

Buffy Summers is sitting in an empty hotel holding a small infant. Her teenage sister Dawn enters Buffy turns to greet her "Hey Dawnie, I thought you were sleeping?" "I was but i wanted to see if there was any new on Faith?" Dawn walks over to sit beside her sister, Buffy informs her that there is no news yet but "Angel, Gunn, Xander, Willow and Kennedy are still out looking for her." The infant Buffy is holding starts to cry, she holds him to her shoulder and soothes his back telling him "Don't cry Connor, Daddy will be home soon" Dawn smiled at her older sister, before complimenting her on her mothering skills. Dawn got up and walked to the television after turning it on she took the remote control and returned to her seat beside Buffy. As Dawn is channel surfing she comes across the national news. The news readed announces "The LVPD is searching for this woman (picture of faith appears) in connection with a murder and the kidnapping of one of it's CSI members.Anyone with information is asked to contact the LVPD as soon as possible and the public is advised to avoid this woman as she is considered highly dangerous." Dawn turns to Buffy they both have looks of shock and terror, Just as Dawn is about to speak and older man enters the room he looks at them both and says "old habits die hard, like that poor chap" with this he point to the picture of the murdered man that is now being sown on the news.  
Buffy handed Connor to Dawn and walked to the man "Giles maybe it's like the deputy mayor, maybe she's running scared." Giles look proudly at his slayer, even after all Faith had done to her she still believe there was some good left. Dawn wasn't having this theory she stood up and told them both that she believes Faith is a loonatic. Giles and Buffy ignored Dawn outburst, Giles assumes "this is why she refused to return home from Las Vegas with us." Buffy looked both hurt and upset with Faith "So we've been looking for her for a week and she's been hiding a murder and possibly kidnapping an innocent?" Her hurt was now turning to betrayal as she realised that all of this as so like Faith, have an accident that make things worse. Giles tells her "Buffy we must return to Las Vegas and find her, In this state she could be a danger to herself and others." Buffy actually agreed with her watcher for once "We'll leave when the others get back." 


End file.
